


I couldn't have been more wrong

by cleolove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove
Summary: What goes through Martino's mind the night of October 5th?





	I couldn't have been more wrong

Why I have always to be the one to end in this kind of mess? 

When I learnt about the party and that the boys wanted to go, I thought that it would be something like always. Few beers, few joints, the same chats about the girls who wouldn't even have looked at us - if not for laughing with their friends - and go home not too late in order to not be grounded by our parents. And anyway it was Federicona's party, not exactly the most famous girl at our school.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

There was half of the school there. Guys who hated others guys, girls who hated others girls but it was a party and apparently the terrace was appealing. Thanks to the word of mouth the house was full of people who I could barely stand the sight.

Luckyly the guys despite everything they say and the desire to know new girls are the most simple and humble guys you can find. Like me, they don't like being around these kind of people. Yeah, they go, but they try to isolate themselves at every possible chance. 

And even today we managed to get a place all for ourselves.

Everything was fine, until that girl "la Covitti", decided she needed the bathroom and Gio thought was a good idea to ask her to make out with one of us.

I though I could get away from that but then she choose me and from there my night was completely ruined.

All my friends would have wanted to be at my place in that moment. They thought I was the lucky one. But to me was the exact opposite. 

I was kissing her hoping that something, anything at all would have happened. My heart was beating fast but not for the right reasons. It wasn't my first kiss or my first experience, it happened few times in the past. Even this summer in Greece there had been a girl. But I always try to not get myself in this kind of situation because I don't know how I could react.

And instead I was exactly in the situation I tried so hard to avoid.

I tried to calm down, telling myself everything would be fine, but then she went down on me, making her intentions pretty clear. My heart was about to jump out from my chest, I started sweating, and my mind went stright to the one time that this happened to me before, and how it ended badly. 

I tried to gain time telling her to wait while I was trying to convince myself that I could have done that, I only needed to think that I was not there and not with her. 

I had already lost every hope to get out of that mess when Eva and Silvia knocked on the door.

 

And then from that moment to now everything went in a hurry. I lived it under the influence of the weed, the alcohol, maybe the adrenaline due to the risk to be caught by the police. But one thing didn't change the whole time: the need to be somewhere else, to be someone else.

When Gio asked me to come to sleep at my place, a shiver went throught all my body. It was as if everything I had tried to put under the carpet in these few months, after Greece, had come back on the surface. That night everything changed. Already it wasn't easy before but that night made me really realize that I was different. I always knew it inside me but I always tried to don't think about it. If I hadn't thought about it maybe it wouldn't have been true, I told myself.

But Gio was in front of me and everything came back and as always when it's about him I can't say no. And already with that hug and the heart beating fast inside my chest I knew it was a bad idea. 

 

The walk home was incredibily long and short at the same time. While I tried to think about every move I would have to make once at home, Gio talked about who knows what. I didn't hear a single word.

Once at home, I told Gio to go to the bathroom before me, while I waited in my room already changed in the clothes I use to sleep. I smiled at the thought that Gio have a lot of his stuff in my closet. Few t-shirts, a jumper, a pair of joggy bottoms... I took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, still smelling of lavander from when I washed them, and I placed them on the bed.

"The bathroom is empty." - Gio said coming back in the room. - "Oh, in two minutes I'll be already in the dream world, I'm shattered." He continued, before falling face down on my bed.

I took more time I needed in the bathroom, hoping once I'd be back in my room he'd have been already asleep.

I was not inside my room yet when I heard Gio already breathing deeply. He was right he was really tired.

I looked at him and I smiled. He was on the left side of the bed as always. I went to my side I took my pillow and a blanket from the wardrobe and I placed myself on the carpet by the window.

 

It's nothing new sleeping here. I do it often lately when I can't sleep or I wake up in the middle of the night.

And if few moments ago in the bathroom I couldn't take my eyes open now I can't sleep and I'm thinking back at all the events of the night.


End file.
